Crash and Burn
by Margleela
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, read it if you want to :


Disclaimer: I am not the owner neither the characters nor the series, it belongs to it rightful owners.

***WARNING /SPOILERS/ WARNING***

After Santana had told/cried out her feelings to Brittany they have not even looked at each other since then. She felt so hurt by the fact that Brittany, her bimbo blond, had chosen Artie over her. She had become more harsh and bitchy (if that was even possible). A week later Brittany took her to an empty room, Santana hoped that they would make out a little but her bubble was blown out when her friend said what she had been thinking during all those seven days including with its nights. The poor girl was trying so hard to put her thoughts in the right words for Santana to understand.

Brittany took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling when the words started to out of her mouth -Honey, you need to listen very carefully to what I am going to say to you because I don't think I would be able to say it again in the way I need to say it.

Santana looked everything but Brittany's face, she only crossed her arms while turned her head in the coldest way she could but this didn't discourage her friend because that girl could see through her like no one else did.

-I love you and I'll probably always do but, honey, you should deal with me and Artie being a couple now, I know you think he's a stupid boy and stuff but you should know that he's good for me and he makes me happy but this isn't about me and him, the point of this talk is you being happy and sorry for this but here it goes: I really think that you love me because you think that I would never hurt you like all the crappy boys you have dated.

Even when Santana was amazed that Brittany could put all those words together she needed to say that she already had hurt her when she preferred Artie but she let her friend finish what she had to say.

-I know that we've been friends a lot time -Brittany said- and both of us had the very first kiss with each other but we need to move on, I mean, I thought I was totally in loved with you and I started to date Artie because I wanted to get on you, then I realized that Artie is AWESOME, he is not as super hot as you, but he is nice to me and I want that for you, I want you to have an awesome boyfriend, not an asshole like Puck, but a nice one.

Santana wanted to say a lot of things, but the only words she managed to say were -Don't you dare to tell me what to feel.

-I know you don't mean to hurt me, I only hope you think about it. Don't think you don't deserve to be happy. Everyone has the chance to be what they want to be.

Finn wanted to talk to his girlfriend in private that's why he decided to did it at the choir room after glee club. He realized that Quinn only wanted him to be prom king so she could be prom queen; Finn told her how he felt about it.

-Quinn, I am not an accessory you can wear for the prom, I'm sorry but I think we should break up before we hurt each other again. I don't care about the prom or anything and I feel that you don't understand that.

She didn't reply, though it was true, all that he said was true, she wanted him to be an object, and doesn't she used to think that being treated as an object was wrong? She learnt that while she was pregnant and being Puck's girlfriend, the way he treated her like a thing because she was getting fat or needy, that's why she didn't reply anything to Finn. She understand it perfectly, she apologized and said that they could still be friends -Totally, sure- Finn said and walk out of the room.

He was making his way through the hallway Rachel approached to him and tried to make conversation, she had watched the break up and she rushed to him so enthusiastically that Finn knew what was going on. He only turned to face her and tried to tell her in the nastiest way he could -Leave me ALONE! I don't need you around me, I saw you when I was talking to Quinn, and don't you know what privacy means? I can't stand you stalking me all the time, Rachel, please- he doubt about being nasty and changed his tone -Please, just leave me alone- She was not sad, she was furious, she said something about he would regret that soon or later, make a diva turn and walked away. Finn punched the lockers and went to the gym; he would feel better after a bit of work out.

The weeks had passed and the things had calmed down for Finn, he was over Quinn and sure he was way over Rachel, he didn't even care when Sam and Quinn got back together after Santana dumped him. Sam was a nice guy but Santana never felt loved by him, she left that clear the day she yelled at him at the hallway that she was sick of him and the way he used to sigh every time he saw his ex.

One day Finn was lost in his thoughts, drooling during the algebra class when his mind went to the day Santana sang with the super hot Ms. Holiday and Brittany, he saw her so vulnerable, he wanted to punch Rachel in the face when she said something after they sang landslide, even though he didn't understand quite well what Rachel meant, he thought she had broken a magical moment, anyway, despite the sadness and the sobbing Santana managed to look gorgeous that moment. He always thought Santana was hot, but that day was different, she saw her like a human being, as a person that feels and can be hurt at any moment, he never looked her that way, not even the day when she took his virginity. The chain of thoughts make him noticed that he always watched Santana at glee club, sometimes with lust, sometimes just unconsciously, he studied her faces, her smiles, her eyes, her reactions, and of course her smoking hot body. He liked to see her face whenever a song was being played. He never knew how to describe the face she had every time a boy sang a song to a girl, he started to remember every time that happened, the time when he sang to Rachel, when Artie and Mike sang to Brittany and Tina, and Puck who was kind of her boyfriend never sang to her, he sang to Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Lauren but not to her, even Kurt who was not a girl had a song for him. Suddenly he felt the urge to sing her and see what her face would be like. He would prepare a number for her and he would sing to Santana Lopez.

Santana had been feeling lonely lately, lonelier than ever. She used to have Brittany with her when her dad was out of the town, now she was feeling that she had nobody, she had never felt that way before. She thought that oversleeping would ease the pain so that was what she did. She had that strange dream where she was being pushed down the floor, something aching in her chest, like she was getting smaller and she would disappear completely. She woke up crying in the middle of the night, only her eyes in the mirror was her companion, she tuned off the light and tried to sleep again.

It was almost midnight when Finn did give up the task of select a song for Santana. He thought about sing 'Love me two times' but he realized that it would only make her feel worse, he thought about 'Still loving you' of Scorpions but he didn't love her, that would be awkward, he almost picked 'Woman' of John Lennon but he thought it would be so cliché, then he relate that song with 'American woman' but that was a bad idea too, those were great songs but didn't feel like a right one song for that case. He turned on his laptop and made his way across the living room when he saw Kurt's pink iPod on the coffee table and just for curious he turned it on and pushed play to the first random song. He had found it, the perfect song for her.

Santana woke up that day feeling way worse than the day before, she didn't even care to take a shower; she didn't do her make up, she didn't care about the dark circles around her eyes, she woke up late so she didn't take her breakfast, even breakfast remembered her Brittany, she brushed her teeth and she got up to her car to go to school. There she was in the middle of a class with an attitude so not hers, completely quiet and invisible. She was feeling so down that she felt like skipping glee club that day, she was not in the mood to hear Rachel and Mercedes about who sang better or worse, see all those happy couples, Mike and Tina, Sam and Quinn, Puck and Lauren, and the worst and most painful image to her, Brittany and Artie.

She tried hard not to look at the door of the choir room where Finn was standing; he looked like he saw Santana's intentions of skipping glee club so he walked towards her; Finn told her that she shouldn't miss glee club that day -Why? Is going to be as bad as always- she said -please, I need you to come." Finn said and offered his hand, she rolled her eyes but agreed because he asked her very nicely and that was new for her, a boy asking her something kindly.

Finn placed himself in front of everyone, the music started to play, everyone knew the song but they barely remembered it. He started to sing:

When you fell all alone

And the world has turn its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief

And people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and

You feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away

With you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught on a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away

And you feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away

With you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

By this far of the song he took her hands and make her spin and laugh

When you fell all alone

And the world has turn its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away

With you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away

With you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone…

Santana felt all the gratitude of the world by the end of the song, it was not a love song, and that was exactly what she needed, a friendly song, a song that make her think that she worth as a friend and not as a piece of meat. After glee club everyone was surprised but they didn't say anything, they didn't care, it was a nice but silly song but for Santana it meant everything. Finn asked her to go for a coffee or a blizzard, not in the way a boy asks a girl on a date, he was asking her as a friend, he realized that she was as lonely as him, and as he did, she was not looking for a lover, she was waiting for a friend, who could have thought it, a friendship between Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson.


End file.
